Many people experience gastrointestinal symptoms such as heartburn, and indigestion.
Consumers want fast relief from their gastrointestinal symptoms as well as a pleasant sensory experience. There are many over the counter products that are available to treat gastrointestinal symptoms, however they do not provide the speed and sensory experience that the consumer desires. Some drugs, such as proton pump inhibitors, take at least several hours for the consumer to experience relief and can negatively interact with many commonly prescribed medications, such as clopidogrel. Antacids generally provide relief faster than proton pump inhibitors, but have some unpleasant sensory experiences. Consumers often complain that chewable antacids have a chalky taste, an unpleasant lingering aftertaste, toothpacking, and a gritty texture. Consumers who take liquid antacids similarly complain about an unpleasant taste and aftertaste as well as the inconvenience of taking a liquid medication, especially when they are not at home.
Many consumers like an effervescent product because the effervescence can help reduce pressure in their gastrointestinal tract and consumers believe that the effervescence signals that the product is working. However, consumers find current effervescent products unsatisfactory. Many effervescent products have to be dissolved in water which makes them inconvenient to take, especially when the consumer is not at home. Furthermore, consumers do not enjoy the sensory experience as they complain that the effervescence is too strong and the taste is too salty and/or sour.
As such, there remains a need for a convenient effervescent product that quickly relieves heartburn and indigestion, and releases pressure while providing a pleasant sensory experience.